Peaceful Hours
by Tabitha12
Summary: By Amanda and Mary.  It is Halloween, 1969 in the Day On Universe and Carolyn and the children talk Captain Daniel Gregg into going trick or treating with them.


_**This story takes place in the From This Day On Universe; coming after Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, but preceding The Watchamacallit and immediately following the canon GAMM TV episode, Not So Desperate Hours, by Arthur Alsberg and Don Nelson, however it can stand alone, as well. **_

**_All locations and characters except for Charles belong to Fox Studios and R. A. Dick, and the authors of this story make no profit from this work of fiction. _**

_**Desperate Hours episode synopsis**__**: After a minor argument over the Captain's interference in her dealings with humans, namely, his habit of running off all handymen and other such "interlopers," the Ghost and Mrs. Muir agree that she will deal with humans and he with ghosts. Within a short time, Carolyn has cause to regret that decision, as a trio of escaped convicts, led by a character named "Duke," (who seems to be stuck in a bad Bogie impression), invade Gull Cottage where they plan to wait for Duke's sister to bring their loot. Martha and Mrs. Muir are taken hostage, but make repeated attempts to foil their captors, including; pretending that the portrait of the Captain is Mr. Muir, who will soon be home; drugging them, and at various points throughout the day, trying to alert the milkman, Claymore, and Ed Peavey. Claymore and Ed wind up being taken as hostages as well before it's all over. Things go from bad to worse when Duke learns his sister has betrayed them and he decides that Mrs. Muir and Martha should go into town and drain their savings accounts so that he and his cohorts will gain something out of the mess. Finally, the Captain decides to intervene, feeling that Mrs. Muir has learned a lesson. His first attempt to make Claymore a hero flops, but empowering the ladies to be heroines gets the bad guys captured before the children walk in the front door from school.**_

**Peaceful Hours**

Amanda and Mary

**October 31, 1969**

_"…And the three convicts were captured through the valiant actions of a housewife and her..."_ The voice on the television broke off and static took the place of the announcer's voice.

"Captain!" Carolyn looked up from where she was kneeling in front of a dress-maker's dummy she had retrieved from the attic, taking up the hem of her blue dress.

The ghost of sea captain Daniel Gregg materialized a moment later, perching on the coffee table in front of the sofa, directly behind her.

"Madam, you were all together too independent BEFORE all this acclaim. Now, it seems to me that you will be _absolutely impossible!"_

"Oh, not at all!" Carolyn protested. "In fact, I realize that a woman is not totally self-sufficient."

"Ah!" The ghost raised his hand in agreement, smiling widely. Then, obeying the prickling of conscience, he admitted, tweaking his ear as he spoke, "I, too, must concede to being somewhat off-course in our recent discussions, Madam."

"Oh?"

"Yes. It seems that the policy regarding who handles which sort of entity, specifically, you handling humans while I deal with ghosts, should, perhaps, be flexible. You did handle Applegate with as much proficiency as I dispatched those louts. Well, almost as much."

"Thank you, Captain," she beamed, then continued, "So, if you ever again feel the need to help, please... be my guest!"

"Splendid!" the Captain grinned. "It seems to me that you are badly in need of assistance right now..."

"Oh?" Carolyn asked, having gone back to pinning up her garment.

"Yes. You seem to have forgotten where a hemline belongs."

Carolyn stopped what she was doing and turned around to look at the handsome ghost. "Not in the Nineteenth Century!" she exclaimed, and went back to pinning. With a gesture, the ghost moved the dress-maker's dummy out of Carolyn's reach. _"Captain!"_

Daniel Gregg regarded the woman calmly. "As a woman who has lodged herself under my roof, I must ask you to take my wishes into consideration, Madam."

"Ah..." Carolyn glanced at him, "As a ghost who has lodged himself in MY century. I will have you take my hemlines WHERE I wear them."

"No reason to argue about it, Madam..."

"Quite right!" she answered, poking a finger back toward him, having made her point. Captain Gregg disappeared, but as she turned back toward the dress, she watched as all her carefully placed pins came out of the hem, scatter on the floor and the hemline drop back to its original length.

"Oh, well…" she shrugged. "I really should take the other hem out and chop about two inches off before I shorten it, anyway." Rising to her feet, she stripped the blue dress off the dummy, tossed it on the couch in a heap, reached for a bag on the side of the sofa and pulled out a large bundle of emerald green velvet. Shaking it out, she fitted the long, old-fashioned dress over the figure and double checked to make sure the height of the mannequin was adjusted exactly to her own.

Martha appeared in the doorway of the living room. "Did I hear you talking to someone?" she frowned.

"No, just... to myself," Carolyn stuttered, wishing for the hundredth time that Daniel Gregg would decide that Martha should be let in on the skeleton... _ghost_ in the proverbial closet. "The TV is on the fritz again, and I… was looking forward to it jabbering at me while I put the hem in my dress."

"I thought you were fixing your blue dress?" Martha scratched her head. "What's that?" She gestured to the dress on the dummy.

"This old thing?" Carolyn smoothed the age-yellowed ruffle on the front of the dress. "I found it at Pricilla's antiques for practically nothing, after I dropped the kids off at school this morning. I thought if I could get it fixed in time, I might wear it when I take them trick-or-treating tonight."

"I would rather see you make THIS rig your typical fashion than that other one, my dear," the ghost observed, popping back into the room, visible only to Carolyn.

"It seemed... nice," Carolyn stammered to her housekeeper. "And isn't that the point of Halloween? To dress in a way that is different? A costume of some kind? It is pretty and heavy enough that I won't get cold, if I can find the right coat, or maybe a muff."

"No need to get defensive," Martha smiled. "I like it. Do you think you will have time to get the hem fixed, though?" she asked, eyeing the fabric draping past the ground. "It looks much too long, even if you wear heels, and I can't see you marching around all over Schooner Bay tonight in shoes that aren't made for walking. Are you sure you don't want me to take the kids on their rounds while you stay here and keep an eye out for little ghosts and goblins?"

Thinking about one "little ghost" threatened to make Carolyn blush inexplicably. "Oh, I think I can handle things, Martha. I _did_ promise the kids I'd go with them." She shook her head. "I'll leave a dish of candy on the porch here, though, just in case. We only had two trick-or-treaters last year. People still think Gull Cottage is... haunted."

"Nonsense!" Martha said brusquely. "Those are just rumors started by people that have too much imagination and even more time on their hands! If that Captain in the picture over the mantelpiece was haunting around here anywhere, I think I would know it!" There was a ripple of thunder, and Martha shook her head as she looked toward the ceiling "The weatherman said it could rain… but not until later. I hope it doesn't! I really don't want anything to mess up my first… uh..."

"...Date with Ed?" Carolyn finished with a grin.

"It's about time that beanpole recognized what is in front of his face," Daniel smirked. "Those three convicts being here at least pushed PEAVEY in the right direction!"

"I guess you being in danger today gave Mr. Peavey a wake up call," Carolyn smiled, pleased not only with the turn of events, but also to find a topic that was not about her.

"I suppose," Martha blushed. "Though I was surprised he did after I gave Duke that judo flip, even if I don't know how I did it!"

_"You didn't do it. I did it!"_ the Captain fumed invisibly.

"However it happened, I am extremely grateful," Carolyn stated.

"Thank you, Madam!"

With a sly smile, Martha nodded. "So am I. After that dentist..."

"Doctor Rodman was nowhere near good enough for you," Carolyn and the ghost said together.

"Even if you DID call me an ogre!" the Captain growled.

"Uhm... the kids should be home from school, soon," Carolyn added.

"They looked adorable in their costumes this morning," Martha nodded. "Candy was actually looking forward to the parade through the classes. Her hippie outfit is great and Jonathan looks so cute as a sailor!"

"SEAMAN!" the Captain roared so loudly that Carolyn did not see HOW Martha could avoid hearing him. "Blast it! And we are NOT cute!"

"I think Jonathan said the proper term is seaman," she smiled. _Not to mention a certain ghost I know says so, _she added to herself.

"Whatever," Martha waved a hand. "I need to get back to work... Ed will be picking me up about seven, and we won't be home until late. Are you sure you will be all right? I could help you with that hem..."

"I'll yell if I need you," Carolyn smiled. "I do think I may break down and do it on the machine, instead of by hand, though." Then, realizing that surely her housekeeper didn't come into the living room just to ask about a voice she couldn't have heard from the kitchen, or to discuss hemlines, Carolyn asked, "Did you need anything, Martha?"

The housekeeper shook her head. "No, just to make sure you were all right and that tonight wouldn't be a problem. Ed asking me out WAS kind of last minute-y... Oh! That and the phone call a little earlier was Mark Finley. He wants to interview us for the _Beacon… _you know, about stopping Duke and his thugs. I told him I would ask you before we said yes or no. Personally, I would like to forget the whole thing! The town is treating us like celebrities, and I don't feel like one. I never should have admitted that there were only you and me in the house to those ugly PTA women, to begin with."

"I told Duke the same thing!" Carolyn protested. "That was stupid of me."

"Nonsense, Madam. Slightly foolish, but you are not stupid," the ghost protested even as Martha was doing likewise.

"Mrs. Muir!" Martha exclaimed. "Everyone makes errors in judgment, from time to time!"

"Still not one of my smarter moves," the blonde shrugged. "We need to get a peephole installed, or something... and I need to stop being so gullible. I keep thinking about what could have happened… especially if the kids had been at home."

"It's still too bad he didn't buy into our bluff that the portrait of Captain Gregg was your husband," Martha nodded. "But I did have to laugh when he called my favorite ogre an over-aged hippie... that, and did you notice? I don't think Duke could read. The year on the painting is 1862, not 1832. The six was a little worn, but still legible. I'd love to know who painted that portrait. It's better artwork than any of the other paintings in this house."

"It's a Cade Kinley," Daniel Gregg said proudly. "One of his first, and if that pilfering pipsqueak, Claymore, ever tries to remove it from its proper place again, by heaven, I will find a way to hang him upside down from the nearest yardarm! Failing that, my bridge!"

"I believe it's an early Cade Kinley," Carolyn echoed her ghost.

"Never heard of him," Martha answered, shaking her head. "But it grows on you. Well, I think I smell my pumpkin bread. It should be just about ready, so I best get back to my galley… I mean kitchen! Call me when you are ready to model your dress, Mrs. Muir!" As she left the room, Carolyn heard her friend mumble to herself. _"Galley… now why in blazes did I say that?"_

Carolyn turned back to Daniel Gregg. "She certainly is picking up on your sea lingo! Why don't you just tell her you are here? It would make things a lot easier… not to mention keeping me from looking nuts… at least half the time."

"She isn't ready yet," Daniel Gregg responded, giving his ear a tug. "Believe me, Madam; I will know when the time is right."

"Whatever you say," Carolyn shook her head and then knelt on the floor in front of the dress-maker's dummy again. "Captain, if you don't mind, would you give me back my pins from wherever you spirited them away to?" A moment later they were in her hand. "Thank you."

"I should hide them again," the ghost muttered.

"Why on earth do you want to do that?" Carolyn asked in amazement. "I thought you might actually approve of THIS dress. Priscilla told me it is from your era."

"I do approve, which is precisely why I am worried about you wearing it. You will look so stunning that every Tom, George and Harry will follow you all over town, which would be most improper, and you won't have a moment's peace."

Carolyn took a deep breath and gazed up at the Ghost of Gull Cottage.

"Actually, Captain, I was thinking… tonight IS Halloween… and everyone will be dressed up… so I was wondering… how would you… like to join the kids and me? I thought of the idea just the other day… and this morning Candy and Jonathan asked me to ask you… so… _Please_ come with us?"

The ghost raised an eyebrow. "Invisibly, of course."

"No..." Carolyn stretched out the word. "Actually, we were all thinking, visibly, maybe?"

"I _beg_ your pardon?" The ghost gulped.

"Visibly – V-I-S-I-B-L-Y," Carolyn stated. "You could dress up as… someone… or even as a variation of yourself, and be my… our escort for the evening. Have you ever been trick-or-treating, Captain?"

"It was not a practice during my day." He frowned. "In fact, I do not believe noticing such a custom being followed until... oh... fifty years or so after my death, perhaps longer."

"Then, isn't it about time you _did_ try it?" Carolyn dared.

For a moment, he looked tempted and then shook his head. "As much as I would enjoy pleasing you... and the children, there are far too many problems inherent in the notion, dear lady."

"What?" She looked baffled. "Why? You said you appeared to Doctor McNally, both as a ghost and as some lobster-man, and you certainly haunted Sean Callahan!"

Normally, Mrs. Muir was so logical that the ghost was surprised he had to explain. Of course, she had just been faced with brigands! "Schooner Bay, for all its charms, is a very small town. If we lived in Boston or Philadelphia; you will forgive my application of the term to me, I trust? Then, perhaps we could get away with a stranger, a male one, escorting your family about. Here, it will be noted, speculated over, and explanations about who he is demanded of you. Not only will the PTA ladies and their children take note of a new face, but Martha would want to know. For that matter, those who are too cunning to ask you directly who I might be, could well approach her about the identity of her employer's new "friend," and she would not have the least idea. No, my dear. It would simply not do. Aside from the difficulties of explaining, there is your reputation to take into consideration."

"My... reputation? Is that really all there is to it, Captain?"

"What else would there be?"

"I… I… thought you might still be angry about..."

"About… What?"

"You know..."

"No, I don't know," he shrugged. "If I knew, I would hardly ask you, after all."

"About… me telling you: "I take care of humans and you take care of ghosts"?"

Looking startled, the ghost replied, "Good Heavens, no, dear lady. Even if I were so inclined, I would say that the ordeal you endured was a more than adequate... session in Purgatory. Besides, you _**did**_ admit you had learned a lesson."

"I did," she nodded. "But I think YOU will agree that women today aren't nearly as... as..."

"Yes?"

"...Subservient as they were a hundred years ago, Captain."

"So you are still... if I may quote you, or nearly... unwilling to "sit by the fire, knit foot warmers and wait for your husband to return home with a bolt of silk from the Indies"?"

"Exactly."

"I have no doubt that you would have vanquished Duke and his cohorts on your own, eventually," the ghost nodded.

"Really?" she blushed, "What made you decide that?"

"I knew it all along! Besides…" he added with a smirk. "You would have been able to the moment he dared pull the trigger on his gun."

"Uhh... How?"

"Because I removed the bullets from his revolver five minutes after he entered this house."

For a moment, she could only gape at him, then, Carolyn managed to get out: _"You couldn't have told me this?"_

"You DID say you were capable and independent enough to handle all mortal problems around Gull Cottage..." he started, pulling an ear, "but naturally, I couldn't have you in any REAL danger, so I got rid of the biggest _bona fide_ threat… the gun. However, by the end of the day, I could see that you and your housekeeper were both truly worn out, and Martha's would-be swain had managed nothing, except getting himself tied to a chair, Claymore was worse then useless, and I couldn't have the children frightened... so I stepped in and finished the job. And ghost or not, I would have sooner if you and Martha were ever truly endangered. But may I say, Madam, you did remarkably well; given your lack of experience in such matters."

"Which was nothing. Being a hostage is not something I'm in the habit of being," she sighed. "I don't really want a repeat performance, either."

"My dear lady..." Daniel Gregg said softly. "I promise; that is an experience you will never repeat while I am a ghost under this roof."

There was silence between the ghost and Mrs. Muir as they looked into each other's eyes, but finally Carolyn turned her head away. "I... suppose I better get busy and finish pinning this dress," she stammered. "The kids will be home in a few hours and I want to hear about what happened at school today, and all that. I suppose getting them to do their homework right away is out of the question?"

"It IS Friday," the ghost's eyes were kind. "And I doubt if the teachers gave them too much, what with all the Halloween events today."

"I… I still need to get my costume ready, and try it on, of course." She flushed.

"No dress of any century can do you justice," the ghost responded, his voice even softer. "Now, if you will excuse me, my dear, I believe I have some sea charts to catch up on, and I would like some time to prepare MY costume for tonight."

"I thought you planned to be invisible?" Carolyn's expression turned into one of confusion.

"I will be!" he winked. "But a costume on Halloween is something of a necessity, even if only you, Candy, and Jonathan can see it."

"What are you dressing as?" Carolyn asked, curiously.

"I'm wavering between Zorro and Robin Hood, at the moment."

"Too bad Martha doesn't know about you and isn't trick or treating with us," Carolyn almost giggled. "She'd love Robin Hood... then again; maybe she just loves Errol Flynn."

"And do you have a preference between the two, my dear?"

Carolyn shook her head. "Actually, when it comes to actors, I like Rex Harrison."

"Who?"

"Oh, come on, now, Captain! Surely you have heard of Rex Harrison! _Anna and the King of Siam? My Fair Lady? Doctor Dolittle?"_

With a bemused tug on his ear, the Captain confessed, "I have not paid overmuch attention to the movies, other than overhearing the comments you all have made after attending one."

Carolyn shook her head. "We'll have to fix that... if tonight's excursion goes well, a trip to the cinema with us will be next. I heard _Oliver!_ will finally be coming to town in a couple of months."

The ghost's expression darkened. "And who is he?"

Carolyn smiled at his suspicious tone. _"Oliver!_ Captain! A musical version of Charles Dickens' _Oliver Twist."_

"I see…" the seaman answered, though he didn't… quite. "And does this film have that Rex Harrison fellow in it?" the Captain asked, his tone now more curious than jealous-sounding.

"No, sorry, you will have to wait until _Blithe Spirit,_ _Major Barbara, _or _Anna_ show up on television… or _My Fair Lady_, but I think you'll have a bit of a wait on that one."

Adjusting his cuffs, the spirit remarked, "In one-hundred years of haunting, not to mention maintaining watch during my mortal life, I have learned patience."

"I guess you had to," the lovely lady sighed.

Discomforted by her sympathy, the seaman cleared his throat. "You were saying you needed to attend to your sewing and whatnot. I will leave you to it, Madam." On that note, he vanished.

XXX

The next few hours passed quickly for the ghost and Mrs. Muir. Carolyn managed to get the hem put in her dress, replace the yellowed ruffle on the front, using some leftover lace she had purchased for Candy's Halloween outfit the previous year, and do a final proof on a freelance article she had written for the _Schooner Bay Beacon. _Martha had been busy in the kitchen, gotten a good pile of ironing done, including helping Carolyn press her outfit and the older woman had also located a sequined mask and small fur muff that went with her employer's dress perfectly. That and Carolyn's dress coat completed the outfit.

As Mrs. Muir and her housekeeper were admiring the effect on the mannequin, they heard the front doorbell, then the door opening, and soon the kids were running into the living room, still in their costumes.

"Mom?" Candy panted, throwing her schoolbooks on the couch, without stopping for breath. "Mom! Guess what?"

"What?" Carolyn obliged.

"It's so cool, the..."

"I TOLD you, I got to tell!" Jonathan fumed. "I found out first, when you were jabbering with Grace Gilbert!"

"Will one of you tell us?" Martha asked.

Jonathan gave his sister a look, and then began. "The Town Council decided that the Schooner Bay merchants should get more involved in Halloween, so the storekeepers are going to stay open and give out candy and treats to all the trick-or-treaters!"

Rolling her eyes, Martha remarked, "Double calories and cavities'll be coming home then."

"We'll eat all the candy for you, Martha," Candy chirped. "You can have the bubble gum... You can chew all you want and never swallow anything!"

"Not all of it tonight and not until it's been checked. Schooner Bay's citizens are mostly nice people, but I'll feel better after we make sure your haul is safe," Carolyn admonished.

"Right!" her son nodded, his blue eyes getting wide.

"I think it's sad everyone can't just be trusted," Candy frowned. "I betcha it wasn't like that when Captain Gregg was our age."

"There WAS no trick-or-treating when the Captain was little!" Jonathan cut in.

"Don't argue with your sister, Jonathan," Martha scolded. "Besides, how do you know that?"

"He told me," the boy answered simply.

"Your imaginary friend is sure informative," the housekeeper shook her head.

"He knows EVERYTHING," Jonathan said simply, and Candy giggled.

"Well **I** know two children that might appreciate an afternoon snack?" Carolyn suggested quickly. "I... I'd like something myself! Martha, why don't you finish what you need to, and I'll get something for the kids," she added, anxious to get the kids alone for a few minutes to tell them about Daniel Gregg agreeing to the Halloween plans.

"I don't mind doing that, Mrs. Muir," Martha replied in a puzzled tone. "I already have a light snack ready: the pumpkin bread I made this morning. You kids will want to leave room for all the treats, after all."

Carolyn shook her head quickly. "No, really, it's all right..." and before the housekeeper could object further, she put one hand on Candy's shoulder and the other on Jonathan's, and started herding them toward the kitchen.

"Okay," Martha shrugged, and then frowned. _"What was I doing?"_

XXX

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Carolyn hurriedly poured the children and herself each a glass of milk, cut slices of Martha's pumpkin bread, and put them on plates.

"You didn't need to stop what you were doing, Mom," Candy protested. "Martha could have gotten us a snack, or we could have done it ourselves."

"But, I bet Martha couldn't have told you that _Captain Gregg_ will be coming along with us this evening," her mother smirked.

"REALLY!?!?" the children exclaimed. "FANTASTIC!"

"Where is he?" Candy looked around. "If he's gonna come, I may want to find something different to wear tonight..."

"Why?" Jonathan asked, bewildered.

Rolling her eyes, the girls replied, "He'll go in something nautical, a fancy uniform, maybe, and you're going as a seaman, so I need to get into the theme." She turned to her mother. "Can you help me, Mom? Standing next to the Captain in his uniform and me being dressed like a hippie wouldn't be cool."

"Honey..." Carolyn started. "I think you misunderstood..."

"Didn't you say he's coming with us?" Candy blinked.

"That's what I heard," Jonathan added tentatively.

"He IS coming with us, sweetie," Carolyn insisted, "But only we will be able to see him. But he has agreed to wear a costume though."

"Why be in costume if no one can see it?" Jonathan asked, puckering his brow.

"WE will!" Candy said, "We're not _no one!"_

"Indeed!" came the sound of Daniel Gregg's voice.

"Why won't you be visible?" Jonathan demanded immediately.

The ghost sighed. "I have already explained all this to your mother... there is simply no way to explain a new face in Schooner Bay, children."

"You could be a visiting uncle, or something," Jonathan protested.

"Or maybe just Mom's date," Candy added. "You could pretend to be Mister Callahan, maybe?" A slight look of dismay crossed the ghost's face, Carolyn noted, but it was gone immediately.

"It would still create far too many questions, dear ones," the seaman insisted gently. "Callahan… I mean, _Mister _Callahan has returned to Ireland. And what if someone asked Martha about your mother's visitor, which she would not know about? She knows that Irishman has left Schooner Bay. The jig would be up."

Both children's shoulder's sagged, but then Jonathan's face brightened. "But you ARE coming?"

"And you ARE going to wear a costume?" Candy added.

"Yes, to both," he grinned.

"Cool," Candy nodded. "Then I still want to wear something else tonight. Do you have anything in the attic I can borrow that would be right, Captain? You have lots of neat stuff up there. An old dress, maybe? You had that corset thing…"

Startled, Captain Gregg looked at her mother and then back at Candy. "My dear girl, there have been no ladies quite so young in my life or afterlife before your arrival. I sincerely doubt there would be anything your size."

The girl gave a small sigh. "I thought you might have something of your mom's. I heard in school that grownups in your time were a lot shorter than they are now, so I thought… I guess I can be a hippie tonight... but I got kinda chilly at recess today in my outfit, and costumes are no fun when you have to cover them with a coat. I wouldn't have to wear as heavy a coat if I was in a long dress… I could wear slacks or heavy tights under it, maybe, and my legs would be warm, but I'd still look nice."

"I suppose we could look, though I will be most surprised if anything suitable that you like is to be found," the Captain allowed, hoping he would be surprised after all.

"Really? Cool!" the little girl cried, popping the last of her pumpkin bread in her mouth and washing it down with milk. "Can we look now?"

"And can I come, too?" Jonathan asked. "I don't wanna look for some dumb old dress, but you have lots of neat stuff up there to play with."

"If it's all right with the Captain, yes, _you may,"_ Carolyn corrected gently.

"Is it all right?" they chorused eagerly.

"Yes, if you both stay where I can see you. There are things up there that could fall, and injure you. If any tricks are to happen, you should be the ones playing them, not be on the receiving end."

"We'll be careful," Candy promised, crossing her heart.

"And, NO tricks WILL be played, by or on you," Carolyn firmly instructed.

"Yes, Ma'am," they nodded.

Turning to Carolyn, the spirit inquired, "Would you care to join us, Madam?"

"Oh, I think I'll pass on it, this time," she smiled. "I want to spend some time getting ready myself. And, I need to make sure everything is ready with the camera. We wouldn't want to miss any pictures of two of the best trick-or-treaters in town."

"Time is marching on, so let's go see if we can find that costume and see if it needs alterations," Captain Gregg said. Besides, there was only so long that they could depend on Martha to not come into the kitchen. He was fairly certain she had said something about wanting to carve a pumpkin before sunset.

XXX

An hour or two later, there was a knock on the Master Cabin door. "May we come in, Mom?" Candy called. "And show you and Martha what we found?"

"She's taking a bath for her date," Carolyn replied, "So all of you enter."

As the trio complied, she asked, "Have any luck?"

"Not luck, Madam, providence," the ghost intoned. With a wave of his hand, an old-fashioned dress, just Candy's size, appeared.

"I thought you said you didn't know any adolescent girls in your lifetime?" Carolyn challenged him.

"I did not. However, I was god-father to a dear friend's daughter, and on my final voyage before retiring, I purchased this for her. Unfortunately, I did not manage to deliver it prior to kicking the blasted gas heater. Claymore's ancestors dismissed it as unimportant and stuck the trunk of gifts for Grace and her siblings in the wheelhouse. I confess to never giving them a thought in the intervening years."

"Captain Gregg did something to air it out, Mom," Candy cut in, "So it isn't dusty or smelly or anything... and it fits! Really it does! So can... may I wear it?"

"Of course! If it's fine with the Captain, then I don't see why not."

"GREAT!" Candy beamed, and then she held up a finger. "But this doesn't mean I am going to turn into a drip like Penelope "the creep" Hassenhammer and wear nothing but dresses and ribbons and act stupid. I still like baseball and stuff better than fussy clothes... most of the time." Looking sheepish, she added, "I hope I look as pretty as you did at the Centennial, Mom."

"You will, my dear..." Daniel Gregg's answer was soft as he remembered dancing with Carolyn that night, only a month before. "Beauty runs in this family."

While Jonathan rolled his eyes, the two females thanked Captain Gregg.

"But you shouldn't call Penelope names, Candy," Carolyn admonished her daughter.

"Why not? I'm only telling it like it is."

"Perhaps, but it's not nice," her mother replied.

"Okay," the little girl shrugged, "But I can't help the way I think. She was at it again today, trying to say HER costume was better than anyone's, just because her mom bought it in Philadelphia. Both of mine are better than hers, any old day."

"Your costumes are lovely," Carolyn agreed. "So, why don't you go try on the one the Captain is lending you again for me? We do need to make sure I don't need to hem it or anything."

Candy gave her mother a hug. "Thanks! I don't think so, but in case you think it does, I'm glad you like to sew better than you like to cook! I guess I should learn how to some day, huh?"

"To cook or to sew? Both would be useful."

"I was thinking sewing, but yeah, cooking can be fun."

"Especially if its cookies and cakes you are making!" Jonathan put in.

Everyone laughed at that comment, and then Candy gave her mom another hug and hurried off to try on her dress.

"I don't have to change, or anything, Mom," Jonathan pointed out. "I'm wearing tonight what I wore today. I wish I could keep it on, all the time! But can you draw a mustache and beard on me tonight, with a magic marker? I found one in the thing's-drawer in the kitchen."

"Uh… well, you'd look bearded for weeks while it wore off," his mother hedged. "Magic markers are supposed to be permanent."

"Blast!" Jonathan moaned. "I wanted to look like Captain Gregg, tonight! And my watercolors don't work like Deke's make-up kit did. I tried already."

"I did not always have a beard, lad," Daniel tried to help.

"Yeah, but I still want to look like YOU," Jonathan stuck out his jaw. "Different from today, like Candy changing costumes."

"If you wouldn't think it was sissy..." Carolyn mused. "...I might be able to do at least a mustache, with my eyebrow pencil. That would wash off easily."

"Well, I remember hearing Mr. Coolidge fuss when Claymore wanted him to wear makeup for the play last year," the boy mused. "But, Claymore said all actors wear makeup, and this is kinda like acting, so yeah, cool."

"Then that's what we'll do," Carolyn smiled, glancing at the seaman, who looked enormously pleased with himself. "But first, I would like you to go and wash your face and remove the remains of Martha's pumpkin bread, and that little MILK mustache you have! We need to start with a clean slate, so to speak, but not until after dinner."

"When's that?" Jonathan asked.

"In about an hour," she answered. "Martha is busy getting ready for her evening out, so I will be cooking." The boy was unable to hide his look of skepticism. "Relax!" She ruffled his hair. "Treat tonight for Halloween. Hot dogs smothered with chili, and Martha made the chili yesterday. I'm just heating it up and boiling the hot dogs."

"Cool! It'd be great even if Martha was making it, but… I didn't mean you can't cook…"

"Lad, sometimes it's best to be silent," Daniel suggested.

"Uh-huh," the boy nodded. "Grandma would say I missed another good chance to keep quiet."

"Knowing when to do that comes with experience, which means getting it wrong several times," the ghost affirmed.

The boy's eyes grew wide. "You've said... or done stuff you didn't mean to do, Captain?"

"More times than I can count, and when I was much older than you are, Jonathan," the ghost answered, glancing at the shawl he had given Carolyn, not all that long before, draped artfully over a nearby wing-chair.

"Everyone has," Carolyn assured him, HER eyes going to the scrimshaw on the mantle.

"I hope I don't do it _too_ often," Jonathan frowned. "I want to be as cool as the Captain and YOU, Mom!"

"Cool is good, I trust?" the ghost inquired. He had heard the term often, and realized it now meant something other than the opposite of warm. "Lad, you and Candy are _already_ that cool."

"Yep, cool is _good,_" Jonathan nodded. "And thanks, Captain!" For a moment, Daniel Gregg thought the boy was going to try and hug him. "Okay! I'm gonna go get my face washed… that is, if Candy isn't hogging the bathroom! See ya in a few minutes!"

He was off like a shot.

"Thank you, Captain. You're very good with the children," Carolyn smiled. _"VERY cool."_

XXX

After Mr. Peavey picked up Martha for the Halloween dance and the Mur crew had eaten, it was time to set out for the trick-or-treating expedition. Daniel was touched beyond his ability to say, at least to be able to express and remain manly, by Jonathan's desire to emulate his appearance, but he did hope his beard had never looked so… scraggly as the one penciled in on the lad's face. It would have looked quite terrible with his white-blonde hair, had he not worn a miniature Captain's hat that covered the bright locks completely. If Jonathan was not careful, it would cover his eyes, too.

Carolyn and Candy had fared well in the costume department, however. The mother was a vision, and though Candy was too young to be one, she was terribly cute and he could tell she would grow up to be the image of Mrs. Muir.

As Carolyn posed the children for a few snapshots, the ghost was struck by the fact that Jonathan was a smaller version of himself, all hair issues notwithstanding, while Candy likewise replicated her mom. It was almost like... they were a real family, yet, he did not feel the choking sensation that once he would have expected to at this epiphany.

"You said you were going to wear a costume," Candy's reminder broke into his amazed musings. "So, put it on and get in the picture with us, please."

"I do not think I can photograph, dear girl," he smiled. "However, I did promise. Never let it be said that Daniel Gregg failed to keep his word."

There was a ripple in the air, and then a moment later, the seaman was standing if from of them dressed as a medieval knight. Not in full armor, but more as King Arthur would be dressed for every day… slim-fitting black leggings, boots, a long velvet tunic with a gold dragon on his chest, completed with a suit of lightweight chain mail, and a sword and scabbard. His beard and mustache were trimmed closer and sharper than a few moments before, and a small gold crown circled his head.

"Who are you?" Jonathan asked. "I thought you'd be like maybe Captain Blood or Ahab, maybe?"

Carolyn closed her mouth that had been hanging open since Daniel Gregg's transformation, and then started to speak, but Candy cut in.

"Now, why would he be Ahab when he has two perfectly good legs and Claymore has his peg-leg now? He's a king, or something. Look at the crown!"

With a regal bow, Daniel introduced himself, "Arthur Pendragon, right-wise born king of all Britain, at your service, gentle ladies; young sir."

"King Arthur?" Candy answered, "I was reading about him in school! I got interested after Miss Drew played us _Camelot_ in music class last week! Can you sing like King Arthur, too?"

"That depends on whom you ask," he teased.

"He can, Candy," Jonathan nodded. "Remember when I was sick this summer? You couldn't see him then, but he sang me to sleep with _Wynken, Blynken and Nod_, one night, and remember when mom had the Ague? Doctor Peep… I mean Ferguson called it Virus X… Not the first afternoon, but that night, after she woke up and then went back to sleep, the Captain..."

"That's enough about me, lad," the spirit interjected, looking dismayed at being caught. "Madam, should you not be taking the photos, so we can go out, and not let the other raiders get all the loot?"

"I... suppose so..." Carolyn blushed. She moved to get the camera on the coffee table, but the seaman heard the beautiful woman mutter: _"We'll be talking about singing later, Captain Gregg!" _

He hid a smirk. As long as he had warning, which he now did, she would not be putting HIM on the spot!

Carolyn took snapshots of Candy and Jonathan, first together and then separately, then Jonathan took some shots of Candy and his mother and Candy did the same for Jonathan and Carolyn. Then the children insisted that they take some of just Captain Gregg, just in case he could be photographed, and it wasn't long before the whole roll of film was used.

"I'd best pick up this roll myself," Carolyn said. "If Martha does it, and looks at them, she may wonder what we were doing, taking pictures of nothing, assuming Captain Gregg doesn't photograph after all."

"I wish I had time to draw you, Captain," Candy frowned.

"Perhaps another day," the ghost promised.

"Cool!" she grinned.

"Yeah!" Jonathan chimed in. "I can't wait to get started!"

"Whether the pictures turn out, or not!" Candy enthused.

XXX

The two-mile trip into Schooner Bay was a short one. It had yet to snow, the full moon lit the roads, and as they made the short drive, the Captain told the children a little about a few of the Halloweens that had taken place at Gull Cottage before they had moved in. Stories that involved scaring away would-be trespassers from town who had decided it would be interesting to say they spent the night in a haunted house... all trespassers thwarted, of course!

In no time at all they were at the edge of town and Carolyn started to look for a place to park.

"There's a decent turn out, anyway," she tried to look on the bright side as a good spot continued to elude her.

"There's a space, Mom," Candy pointed, "Right in front of Claymore's office."

Jonathan shook his head. "Uh-uh. See that sign he put up? Parking... five dollars! That's mean!"

"We'll see about that..." the seaman murmured, and pointed a finger. Instantly, the fee notice vanished. "I believe that is a good place in which to park, my dear."

Carolyn stifled a giggle. "Thanks, Captain, but what do I say to Claymore? He's sure to ask."

"Tell him if he has any issues about it, to talk to me."

There was no need of further explanation. The word "Captain" was guaranteed to make the cowering landlord shut up.

"So, where do we start, Mom?" Jonathan asked. "Go back a couple of blocks and start on one side of Main Street, or just start here? Or should we go over a few blocks and do the houses first?"

"Town," Candy voted. "Then the houses, and maybe we can drive and stop at the rich houses on the edge of town at the end? They give out good stuff, but to get the area where Penny the drip lives, is a long walk."

"Candy," Carolyn warned, "I told you…"

"Sorry, Mom, but she is."

"Danny Shoemaker lives up that way too, and he's drippier," Jonathan put in. "He's a blasted scalawag."

"Kids, let's put a hold on the opinions before we disembark," Carolyn suggested, shooting a glance toward the ghost about the words Jonathan HAD to have gotten from the seaman.

"It's not opinion. It's a fact," Candy insisted.

Carolyn rolled her eyes. _Sometimes parenting was just so blasted difficult! _Secretly, she agreed with the kids, but it wouldn't do at all to say so. "Nevertheless, enough," she admonished them. "We are here to have a good time, not to disparage other Schooner Bayites."

Candy opened up her treat bag and Jonathan did likewise.

"I think Claymore's place should be first," the Captain announced.

"His porch-light isn't on…" Candy pointed out, "…which means that…"

"Nonsense. He's on the Town Council... he has to be home." Daniel Gregg pointed his finger again, and suddenly the lights in Claymore's office were blazing, and _Night on Bald Mountain_ started playing full blast from Claymore's high-powered stereo within.

Before they could knock, all sounds inside ceased, and the door flew open to let a harried figure peer out into the night. "Don't you people know what "no porch light on" means?"

"But it IS on!" came the voices of both children. "Trick-or-treat, Claymore!"

"Yes..." The Captain drawled. "Treat? Or trick, dear boy?"

_"Gaaaaaaa!"_

"Looks like a TRICK, Captain!" Carolyn whispered.

"I heard that!" Claymore stuttered. "No-no-no tricks... please! I'll find something! Why are YOU here, anyway, Captain? I thought you spent tonight pal-ing around with your ghostie friends?"

The ghost raised an eyebrow. "That comes later tonight... maybe. Now, about the treats, Claymore?"

Rapidly adjusting his glasses that had become both dislodged and askew, Claymore stammered, "Hang on; hang on. I'll find something." He backed away, trying to shut the door that refused to close completely. Through the crack the Muirs could see him opening drawers frantically. Finally, with a tiny cry of triumph (or relief) he returned to the door with exactly four starlight peppermints, identical to the ones Norrie kept in a bowl on the cash register counter at the Lobster House.

"Happy Halloween," he gulped, handing one to each of them.

"Thank you, Claymore," the children answered politely.

"Yes, thank you, Claymore," the ghost echoed, putting the mint into a pocket in his tunic.

"You're welcome," the landlord answered. "May I go back to bed now?"

"You may, but you might find it easier to stay up for a while..." The ghost winked in Carolyn's direction. "…Your lights will be on until eleven tonight."

"B-b-but… I won't be… and they'll use up so much electricity, and I don't have any more mints!"

"Nonsense. And as for treats, why don't you break open that change jar you keep under your bed?" the Captain asked. "You must have at least fifty dollars in there, in nothing but pennies, nickels, and dimes."

"The stores are closed and I don't wanna go out again!"

"I meant use the change as treats, Claymore," the Captain shook his head. "In any case, I am sure you will think of something!"

The four turned to go, wishing Claymore "Happy Halloween" one more time before they moved up the street to Deke's antique shop, where an open front door awaited them. The Captain could have sworn, though, that he could hear Claymore speculating under his breath about whether a single penny would count as a treat.

XXX

Although Deke could rival Claymore for miserliness and had been known to use a few shady methods to make his merchandise a bit more 'antique,' his wife, Doris, had made sure he was ready for the Halloween celebrants with fresh gingerbread muffins. As the evening passed, the Muir kids became laden with Jolly Ranchers, Tootsie rolls, small candy bars, butterscotch disks, quarters, and a few promotional items, such as pencils labeled with a business name, and a variety of small, cheap toys.

What they were able to collect was not nearly as interesting to Captain Gregg as the various sights. As one would expect, Jane Shoemaker's boys and Penny Hassenhammer had on the most expensive-looking costumes in town. Money aside, the ghost did not think that the elaborate astronaut getups or the princess dress, complete with glittery, fake jewelry, had a patch on Jonathan or Candy's outfits.

What most drew the spirit's attention was not what he saw, but what he heard. At almost every establishment or home, they had to stay long enough for Carolyn to recount her tale of being held hostage by the desperate trio of criminals. Though she tried to downplay the events, it was clear that the town; or most of the residents anyway, considered her and Martha heroines. Of course, when Jane Shoemaker, following Carolyn's brood trick-or-treating, overheard the story for the second time, she had to make a testy remark, attempting to minimize the whole incident.

"Well, I certainly would NOT have let those hooligans stay in MY house all day!" she huffed. "I would have had them out in a trice!"

"How?" Jonathan asked simply.

Sputtering, Mrs. Shoemaker finally managed to get out, "I DO have a husband who would have come home and dispatched them forthwith."

"But... mom said those bad guys wouldn't let her near the telephone, until Claymore called to find out where Mr. Peavey was..." Candy protested.

"And they wouldn't have let you either, so how could you call?" Jonathan added. "You don't have a phone in your shoe, like Maxwell Smart does."

"I would have found a way," she replied coldly.

"Well, Mom and Martha took care of those bad men just FINE," Jonathan maintained.

"And they're back in jail where they belong," Candy added, "so there's nothing to worry about and when I get old enough, I am going to learn how to do that judo flip Martha told us about."

_"I am saying it again. Martha didn't do that flip; I did!"_ Captain Gregg commented to Carolyn, invisibly, and the blonde jumped.

"Candy, Jonathan, we need to move along now..."

"Yes, I'm sure you need to go spread your fame," Jane sniffed.

"Actually, I'd just as soon forget the whole thing," Carolyn said quietly. "But people can do remarkable things when pressed... can't we just leave it at that?"

"Of course! I certainly won't be repeating the tale!"

"And I won't be either, unless asked. Goodnight, Jane."

"Except Mr. Finley is gonna write about Mom and Martha in the paper next week..." Candy said, as they started toward the next house.

"At least he'll be printing something that is of some newsworthiness," the ghost remarked invisibly.

Carolyn shook her head. _Some ghosts never give up. _She looked around. "Kids, I think we are about ready to head home."

"Aww! Mom! It's early yet!"

"We have been to every house that has a light on," Mrs. Muir pointed out.

"But... what are we going to do for the rest of the night?" Candy moaned. "I mean, besides eat candy?"

"Yeah… after you check it, we mean?" Jonathan added.

"I bet _someone_ might have some good ghost stories," Carolyn whispered.

"Ohhh! Cool!" the children whispered back, "C'mon, Mom! Time to go home!"

Cutting her eyes sideways at the ghost only she and the kids could see, Carolyn's lips curved into a half-smile as she mouthed, "thank you."

Though he was most curious as to why she would thank him out of the blue, now was not the time to ask. Still, the Captain raised one brow as he caught her eye. His only reply was that Carolyn's smile became more enigmatic. Shaking his head, the seaman followed the family to the car.

XXX

A bright, full Halloween moon had risen over Gull Cottage by the time Mrs. Muir had pulled the old station wagon up in front of the house and parked. With the mists rising off the sea swirling up around the house, it was enough to make one believe in ghosts… unless you already did.

As they were driving up, the spirit waved a hand, and all the lights came on, on the bottom and second floors of the house, and Candy nodded her head. "That's PERFECT, Captain! It looks just like it did the FIRST night we came back to Gull Cottage!"

"Did you get a fire going in the fireplace, too?" Jonathan asked eagerly.

"Go in and see."

"Yay!" the children shouted, and clamored out of the car, the ghost and Mrs. Muir following more slowly. As they reached the front porch, Carolyn turned to the ghost. "Thank you, Captain."

"Always glad to be of service, dear lady, but for what, precisely? This is the second time you have expressed this sentiment tonight."

"For coming with us, for... dressing up in a costume... for not getting angry about the town treating me like some kind of a heroine, when I really am not one at all... you ARE the one who really foiled Duke and his gang,"

"Since I did not wish to be seen and making you and Martha into heroines was my chosen method of accomplishing the goal, I can hardly complain, though the results are a touch more than I might have imagined," he smiled.

"Well, two 'lone women' foiling a trio of escaped convicts _is_ news," Carolyn shrugged. "But like anything else in Schooner Bay, especially concerning me, it won't last long. As it did with _Maiden Voyage, _I'm sure tongues will stop wagging and everyone will find something else to talk about. I just hope I won't be needed to testify in court or anything."

"That would be distressing. What's more, if you are summoned, then surely Martha will be as well. While I am confident of my ability to see to the children's needs, I could not drive them to school, and it would seem as if you'd left them alone here…" He frowned as he tried to solve the problem before it manifested.

"We'll take it as it comes, Captain," Carolyn answered, stepping over the threshold. "The authorities may just keep them in jail and throw away the key for another ten years."

"We can hope," the spirit nodded.

"Yes. Right now I am interested in the rest of tonight."

"We spread all the candy out in the living room, Mom," Jonathan came up to them, panting. "On the floor, on a sheet. Are you ready to look at it?"

"Is it truly necessary?" the ghost frowned, unable to understand how anyone could wish to hurt children.

"I'm afraid so, Captain," the beautiful woman before him shrugged. "I don't really expect any foul play in Schooner Bay, but then, I never expected to have escaped criminals show up on my front porch, either. It won't take long, I don't think."

"And while mom is looking at everything, you can tell us a story!" Candy chimed in.

"About other ghosts, maybe?" Jonathan added.

"I am certain I can come up with a yarn or two," he smiled. "Unless your mother requires my assistance?"

"I know!" Candy said eagerly. "You can help mom check the candy, and tell a story at the same time!"

"Do you two want to wash your faces or put on something comfortable?" Carolyn asked as they moved into the living room.

"I want to stay in my dress for a while," Candy begged. "It's really cool, and face it; I won't get a chance to wear it again, maybe ever, 'cause I'll grow out of it."

"And I want to look like a seaman for good," vowed Jonathan.

"I'm not sure how practical that is," his mother chuckled. "But, as you wish for tonight."

"So you think maybe we can have some hot chocolate, Mommy?" Candy asked, "To go with Martha's cookies, while you check our candy?"

"All right," she smiled. The sugar could keep them awake for hours, but she'd cope.

"Groovy!" the children shouted, and they all headed toward the kitchen.

XXX

A half-an-hour later, the chocolate was in mugs, half-finished on the table, and the candy had been inspected, and placed in large bowls on the coffee table. The children had decided, more or less simultaneously, not to act, as they said, "like babies," and keep their booty separate. The Captain had told a couple of shorter tales and both children were happily munching on one of Millie Applegate's popcorn balls when Jonathan looked up at the seaman.

"Captain?"

"Yes, Jonathan?"

"I guess I should say I am sorry, but I am glad you are here tonight."

The seaman stared back at him confused. "Jonathan, why are you sorry?"

"That we took you away from your friends on Halloween… you know… your Spectral Fraternity. You don't have any other ghosts to talk to tonight, and this is a night all about ghosts, right?"

"Perhaps, but THIS ghost would rather be with certain humans," the seaman beamed.

Candy's face lit up. "Really, Captain? Jonathan and I were talking, you know, when we were kinda alone and you and mom were walking behind us, and we realized that we were taking you away from your friends…"

"Dear girl, I WAS with friends tonight."

"Friends, Captain?" Carolyn asked, an eyebrow going up.

"Special friends, my dear. _Most special friends. _Family, really. Children, I told your mother, not long ago that the closest I have ever come to belonging to a family, is here, now, with all of you, and I do mean that." He gave Carolyn a long look, and she him, and then Candy let out a sigh.

"I wish I could hug you."

"Me, too," Jonathan echoed. "Double what Candy said."

"And... I you," the Captain said gruffly. Then he glanced around the room, as if he wanted to escape the tender moment. "Now then; what would you prefer to do now? Play more games, tell scary stories to each other, or see if there are any specials on television tonight? Isn't that one you like...? Charlie Brown is it...? Playing?"

"That was LAST night, Captain," Jonathan explained patiently. "They showed it early so kids wouldn't miss it when they were trick-or-treating, tonight. You missed it because you were up in the wheelhouse working on your sea charts."

"Quite sensible, but that does not answer the question. What would you like to do?"

"Tell more stories, Captain?"

"But not ghost stories," Candy elaborated. "More like when you were on your ship and stuff. All your adventures and things."

"Yeah, yours are better than _Treasure Island, Daniel Boone, and the Wild, Wild West_, all rolled into one," Jonathan added.

"So be it," the ghost nodded. "But children, the minute your heads start to nod…" He looked toward the Lady of Gull Cottage.

"…Off to bed you go," she continued without missing a beat. "And, if Martha comes home before a story is finished, we'll just have to insert a "to be continued" and end it," she concluded.

The two kids exchanged glances. "Sounds fair," Candy agreed for both of them.

XXX

By eleven-thirty, when Martha returned home, the kids were starting to get drowsy, and though they were disappointed with their ghost had to vanish, they hid it well.

"Did you have a good time?" Martha asked them, as the two women tucked the children in bed.

"It was cool," Jonathan enthused. "Everyone was talking about how brave you and mom were."

"Except Mrs. Shoemaker," Candy frowned. "But, she's never nice about anything anyone does who is not a Shoemaker."

"Sounds like her," Martha laughed, and with one more kiss, they exited the nursery.

"And you, Martha?" Carolyn asked, as they stood outside the Master Cabin, as Daniel Gregg still called it.

"Ed's quite a good dancer, as it happens," Martha flushed. "He's earned a cherry pie for tonight."

Smiling, Carolyn gave Martha's shoulders a squeeze "See? It's a good thing Dr. Rodman turned out to be the original Mama's boy."

"And that his mama was such a dragon!" Martha laughed. "I did wonder for a while how Dr. Rodman made out on his round the world trip he went on after she died... Whether he latched onto a junior version of her somewhere. In any case, I'm glad it wasn't me!"

"You are far too smart for that!"

"Thanks," the housekeeper winked. "So... how did things go here, really? I hope you took some good pictures! I can drop the film off to be developed tomorrow, if you like, and maybe if I ask nicely, I can get someone to develop it in something less than a week!"

"As the kids said, it went great, except for Jane snipping and all the people wanting to hear about Duke and his boys."

"Any comments about your outfit? It really is lovely, and I was thinking, maybe you can wear it again at Thanksgiving and Christmas? It has a sort of... timeless quality about it that your standard miniskirt doesn't."

"Your housekeeper is quite right," Daniel Gregg said, materializing.

Carolyn flushed. "Thank you. I'll... I'll certainly think about it."

"It's even the right color..." the housekeeper pressed. "...Green... though red velvet would be just as good, especially for Christmas."

The Captain's brow went up and then his expression turned speculative. "What an extraordinarily good idea..." he mused.

"You... you are entirely too creative for this time of night, Martha," Carolyn said, wondering if her face was as red as it felt. "But, I'm tired, and my bed is sounding awfully good right now, so can we table this until... tomorrow, at least?"

Martha blinked. "It's not THAT outstanding of an idea."

"It is, actually," Carolyn squelched a real yawn this time. "…And I know Candy would love to wear her dress again, too."

"I was going to ask you about that! What happened to her hippie outfit?"

"She wanted something prettier, not to mention, warmer," Carolyn yawned again.

"I see..." Martha nodded. "...Well, I suppose we can finish telling each other about our evenings tomorrow! In any case, I'm glad everyone had fun tonight... including me!"

"And me," Captain Gregg echoed behind her as he disappeared. _"Goodnight, dear lady..."_

"Goodnight, Mrs. Muir," Martha echoed, and started downstairs.

"Goodnight," Carolyn finished, looking around for the ghost, but the seaman did not re-materialize. With a small shrug, she entered her room, slipped out of her beautiful dress and hung it on a hanger in the closet, giving it a loving stroke, and for a moment, she let her thoughts wander as she donned her nightgown and robe. Stepping through the French doors and out onto the balcony for a moment, she wondered idly if her dress was as pretty as the green velvet dress the Captain said Kathleen, the woman Daniel Gregg had escorted to the Centennial Ball one-hundred years before, had worn.

_"I've never had a lovelier lady on my arm than I did tonight, even if she was not strictly on my arm," _His voice floated past her ear.

"Captain?" she said aloud. "Are you here?"

He faded back into sight. "Your thoughts were plain on your face, my dear. I could not leave you to dreams that might contain mistaken notions, such as the idea that Kathleen or Prudence was one whit prettier than you are."

"Thank you, kind sir." She gazed up at him. The ghost had returned to his usual attire, but looked as magnificent as ever. "You were a chivalrous escort, the most gallant and dashing that I've ever had. Thank you so much for coming with me… us."

His lips quirked a little and she could have sworn there was a glint of amusement that flashed in his eyes, but only for a moment, then it turned into something much more serious. "My dear, you deserve no less. I…"

Carolyn held her breath, not daring to hope, but wanting to.

"…I was very pleased to be included in your family outing," he finished after a long pause. "But now, duty calls. A good evening to you, dear lady." He vanished, and she knew he had truly left the room.

_Hoping for a declaration of… of… love would be too much, I suppose,_ Carolyn sighed inwardly, and crawled into bed. In moments, she was asleep.

XXX

From the widow's-walk, Daniel Gregg watched over his vessel, his home, as the long hours of night-watch stretched out before him. Shortly after midnight, he became aware of the presence of another spirit. Hoping to see an old friend, he turned with a welcoming look on his countenance, only to see a less-than-wanted visitor.

"Good evening and a pleasant All Saint's Day to you, Mister Flavell."

"I had thought to wish you a good All Saint's EVE, Captain Gregg; your absence was felt at the gathering," the official emissary of the Spectral Fraternity smiled thinly. "Perhaps you were inundated with an unusual amount of mischief-makers and ghost hunters? I hope you enjoyed running them off."

"Actually, I was trick-or-treating with my human family," Daniel did not offer any excuse but the truth. This chap had always annoyed him. "It was indeed enjoyable, and then some." He did not add that there had been moments when he could have sworn he heard Carolyn's… no… Mrs. Muir's, heart speaking. It was surely a flight of fancy.

The other ghost looked appalled. "You were what?"

The sea captain shook his head. "Trick-or-treating, Flavell! Both the children and Ca… Mrs. Muir asked me if I would escort them, and I rather liked the idea. I was invisible, naturally, though I did dress in costume!" He chuckled, remembering the children's delight and that fleeting moment of admiration and the enraptured look on Mrs. Muir's beautiful face.

"A ghost? Trick-or-treating?" Flavell tisked. "I doubt if our illustrious President Fairfax will approve of that! Don't think it's ever been done before! Rather… HUMAN, isn't it, Gregg?"

"What of it?" the Captain scowled. "We are not less than human, simply because we are no longer in a body. At least, some of us aren't."

"I never looked at it quite that way. Tell me, was it enjoyable? I mean, you couldn't be seen."

"Those who mattered to me could see me," was his simple reply.

"You're attached to these humans of yours, aren't you?" The other ghost queried. "You know what President Fairfax… and _you-know-who_ would have to say about that!"

Giving Flavell a dark look, Daniel tried to appear nonchalant. "I did nothing wrong, other than have a preference that is my own, not another's."

"True," the other ghost nodded begrudgingly. "Nevertheless..."

"Nevertheless, what?"

"Oh, I was just thinking, the night isn't over and it is still a while before the cock's crow. It might not be a bad idea to show up for some of the festivities. Surely you can tear yourself away from your "ship" for a while? A few of the ladies have been asking after you."

Once upon a time, that would have interested Daniel greatly. Even now, a part of him was initially intrigued, but the only face he could see in his mind had "blinkety-blink" green eyes. Shaking his head, he smiled. "A good seaman never shirks his watch, and I am the best."

"Your… admirers won't be happy… and President Fairfax will be even less so."

"That is of little concern to me, actually," Daniel dared to say. "Now, I would not wish to keep you from the celebration. Feel free to return to it."

Realizing he had been dismissed, Flavell's face darkened, but he vanished, not deigning to even say "farewell."

Daniel scowled. His pleasant mood had been disrupted by that encounter. Wanting to regain that sensation of all being right with the world, he transported himself back inside, where he made the rounds between his family's rooms. Martha, the children, and even Scruffy slept on peacefully, unaware of his fond scrutiny. Then, last, but not least, he shifted his being to the room he had meant to share one day with a wife. As his eyes landed on the somnolent form of Carolyn Muir, a smile crept over his face. A matching one graced her lips, as if she was lost in a sweet dream.

"Would that I could share it with you, Madam," he whispered. _If only I could be a prince out of a folktale and wake this lady from her enchanted rest!_ Daniel knew he was being somewhat silly, but what better night than Halloween?

Reasonably certain that no more pirates or brigands would come to call, Daniel settled himself by the telescope, facing her bed. Perhaps he could no longer partake of sleep and thus dream, but this would provide a sweet respite, simply watching over Carolyn Muir's repose.

"Sweet dreams, my dear love..." he whispered, resting his hand on his chin, gazing at her angelic face. "And know that I will always be here..."

End


End file.
